


The Last Goodbye

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STID的結局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

痛。

 

他的全身上下都在叫嚷著疼痛。

 

曾經有這麼一段時間，他很歡迎疼痛。當Frank打他的時候，當他在酒吧裡和人打架的時候。身體的疼痛讓他感覺到自己活著，而不只是一個活著的行屍走肉，一個活在父親死亡陰影下的十二歲男孩。

 

後來呢？什麼時候開始，他已經很久沒有感覺到那種疼痛了？

 

他喘著氣，重重地摔在門邊。他想放棄，很多次他都想放棄，只要閉上眼睛睡去，他就不用再忍受那讓人瘋狂的疼痛。

 

然後他的眼角瞥見了一個穿著藍色制服的身影。

 

是了。

 

混沌的思緒因為那抹藍色而帶來一絲清明，他想起來自己終究像父親那樣加入了星際艦隊，他在那裡遇到了Bones，遇到了企業號，遇到了Spock。

 

Bones讓他安心，Spock讓他渴望，企業號讓他第一次知道家是什麼模樣。

 

他抬起沉重的手臂，強迫自己拉下控制閘門的拉桿，想起來是什麼支撐著他到這裡。

 

他還不想死，這扇門外還有讓他活下去的理由。

 

「船怎麼樣？」他問，懷疑如果不是因為喉頭的灼燒感，他會當場尖叫出來。

 

「沒有危險了。」Spock回答，聲音裡帶著他從未聽過的小心翼翼，「你救了所有的船員。」

 

很好。他放鬆下來。企業號的船員是他的責任，而現在他的責任已了。

 

「你用他所想要的對抗他，做得很好。」他稱讚，慶幸自己有幸擁有對方做為自己的大副。如果沒有Spock，他們現在恐怕已經是宇宙中的塵埃。

 

「你也會做同樣的選擇。」Spock說。

 

「而這—」他因為喉頭的灼燒感而停頓了一下，「—是你會做的選擇，這很符合邏輯。」

 

他在大使的記憶中看過這個，在心靈融合時感受過大使當年在輪機室裡所感受到的。心靈融合時轉移過來的疼痛記憶不及他現在所感受到的十分之一，讓他忍不住慶幸還好在這裡的人是他。

 

不可以是Spock，這樣的折磨不應該由他來承受。

 

在他們的宇宙裡，是他在這裡，這樣很好。

 

真的。

 

「我很害怕，Spock，你能讓我不這麼害怕嗎？」在他來得及阻止自己以前，怯弱的話已經脫口而出。他太累了，太想要一個可以依靠的人，而Spock總是在那裡。「你怎麼選擇不去感受的？」

 

「我不知道，」Spock的聲音聽起來很破碎，「現在我無法不去感受。」

 

「我希望你知道為什麼我沒有辦法讓你死，為什麼我回去救你。」他強迫自己抬起頭，看向對方。思緒開始混亂，除了疼痛，他想不起來別的事情，但是他不想忘記Spock的臉。

 

「因為你是我的朋友。」Spock輕聲回答，一滴淚水滑落他的臉頰。

 

那肯定是幻覺。他想著。他從來沒有看過Spock哭，就連在失去母星與母親的那一天，他也沒有哭過。

 

但是那個會為了自己哭泣的Spock的念頭太過吸引，他捨不得移開視線。

 

一眼。再一眼就好。他告訴自己。他渴望了這麼久，壓抑了這麼久。

 

他伸出手，希望能夠觸摸到那個近在咫尺的人，就當作是自己死前小小的任性。

 

他的手掌貼上透明的玻璃，玻璃很冰，刺得他手掌生疼。有這麼一瞬間，他以為自己將手壓上的是還沒冷卻完全的引擎。很燙，燙得他想尖叫，但是他太累了，累得連尖叫的力氣都沒有。

 

然後，他看見玻璃的另外一端，一隻手掌貼了上來。他壓在他的手掌的正對面，好像他也希望能夠觸摸到他。

 

那讓他忍住了收回自己手的衝動。是的，那樣很痛，但是他全身上下都在痛，為了那個幻象，他願意繼續忍受那個疼痛。

 

他收攏手指，想要用瓦肯的方式祝福對方生生不息，繁榮昌盛。Spock是這麼棒的一個人，他怎麼能不擁有繁榮且昌盛的一生呢？

 

他抬眼，希望最後一次看進那個溫暖的眸中，但那雙眸中卻滿是悲傷。

 

有沒有可能—

 

他看著那個臉，不明白對方為什麼悲傷。

 

那雙眸中蘊含的情感，是他從未想過可以擁有的。他露出一個微笑，張開了自己的口—

 

※

 

他張開眼，刺眼的燈光讓他有一瞬間不明白自己在哪裡。他閉上眼，讓自己慢慢適應那個太過刺眼的光，然後才轉動僵硬的脖子，開始觀察起四周。

 

「別這麼戲劇化，」穿著白色制服的McCoy走到他身邊，拿著三錄儀開始掃描起來，「你只是差點死了而已，但輸血把你弄得夠嗆，你已經昏迷了兩週了。」

 

「輸血？」他問，乾澀的喉嚨讓他乾咳起來。

 

「你的細胞有很嚴重的輻射燒傷，我沒有太多選擇。」McCoy咕噥。

 

「Khan呢？」他問，想起來昏迷以前發生的事。

 

「我們抓到他以後，我用他的血和成了血清，」McCoy的表情變得八卦起來，就像他以前還在學院時追問他在酒吧的豔遇時會有的表情，「告訴我，你覺不覺得特別暴力、追求權力，還有專制？」

 

那幾乎讓他笑起來，McCoy總是能讓他感覺好些。「跟平常一樣。」他回答自己的朋友，突然想到另外一個問題，「你怎麼抓到他的？」

 

「不是我。」McCoy側開身體，露出身後一個穿著正式軍禮服的人影。

 

Spock。

 

他的心因為認出那個熟悉的身影而漏跳了一拍，他慶幸那沒有讓監控他的生命信號的機器開始大叫起來。

 

「你救了我的命。」

 

「Uhura和我也有幫上忙，你知道嗎？」已經繞到他的病床另外一側的McCoy補充，他好氣又好笑地看了自己的朋友一眼，然後轉回視線。

 

「你救了我的命，艦長，還有—」

 

「Spock，就只是—」他打斷對方，制式又符合邏輯的對話可不適合一個剛從昏迷中醒來的病人，「謝謝你。」

 

「不客氣，Jim。」Spock停頓了一下，回答。

 

※

 

「如果你欺負他，我保證我會替他討回公道。」企業號的啟航典禮結束後，Uhura在他走進總部的建築物以前，攔住他低聲警告。

 

「上尉？」他快速掃視了一下四周，確定沒有人注意到Uhura出格的舉動。畢竟，在總部公然威脅上級長官可不是什麼聰明的決定。

 

「拜託，你知道我指的是什麼。」Uhura翻了一個白眼，「我們分手已經快一年了，你不會以為我們還不跟彼此說話吧？看在老天的份上，我跟他還是朋友。」

 

Kirk眨眨眼，感覺到熱度浮上臉頰。「我不—」

 

「我的重點是，別傷他的心。」Uhura說，瞇起眼威脅他的模樣看起來十足地有說服力，「不然我一定會讓你為那感到後悔。」

 

「我不會。」他真誠地說。

 

「很好。」Uhura點點頭，露出一個滿意的笑容。

 

Kirk看著對方，不是很確定自己應該要如何反應，畢竟他實在沒有太多與人認真交往的經驗，更別提是被交往對象的前女友威脅了。

 

「還有，」就在Kirk以為她已經說完時，Uhura突然又開口道。

 

「是的。」他立刻回答，就差沒反射性地立正站好了。

 

那讓Uhura唇角的笑容變得更大，她傾向前，給了他一個擁抱。

 

「我為你們感到高興，Jim。」她在他耳邊輕聲道，聲音裡滿是笑意。

 

Kirk眨眨眼。這不是他所預料的。

 

「怎麼了？你以為我會給你一拳嗎？」退開身體後，Uhura看著他呆滯的模樣，好笑地問，「你知道你是我的朋友。」

 

「那代表我以後可以叫你Nyota了嗎？」他反射性地問。

 

Uhura笑著翻了一個白眼，「只有私人場合。」她笑著警告。

 

那讓他飽受刺激的大腦開始運作起來。「當然。」他說，開始有了開玩笑的心情，「Nyota。」

 

「為什麼我已經開始後悔了呢。」Uhura喃喃道，但她仍然是笑著的。「好了，我們該去換衣服了，還有一個五年任務等著我們呢。」她拍了拍他的手臂，對著他眨了眨眼，「艦橋上見，艦長。」

 

「晚點見，上尉。」

 

女性的軍官轉過身離開，她的馬尾在空氣中劃出一道優美的弧度。Kirk站在原地，看她笑著勾著站在不遠處的Scott彎起的手臂，感覺到自己露出一個微笑。

 

「艦長？」

 

他轉過身，「是的，Mr. Spock？」

 

「穿梭機在等待我們。」Spock站在離他不到一步的地方，說道。

 

他唇角的弧度變得更大，變成一個真正的笑容。「走吧，指揮官。」

 

「我是否可以詢問—」

 

「不行。」他打斷對方，心情愉悅地走向不遠處的穿梭機停機坪。

 

他們有整整五年的時間可以慢慢探討他們的新關係呢。

 

 

 

\-----The Last Goodbye 完-----


End file.
